Tout n'est qu'une histoire de temps
by Mad Meloon
Summary: Des regrets étouffants. Une vie éteinte. Un article calomnieux. Un espoir vivant. Une idée folle. Des conséquences inimaginables. Il y a un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir. Après cela s'aggrave parce qu'il n'y a plus de temps du tout.
1. Chapter 1

**[je hais ce site qui me bousille ma mise en page ! et qui m'empêche de la remettre en paix !] **

**Chose promise, chose faite ! En temps et en heure, le premier chapitre d'une longue fic un peu tordue (une fois n'est pas coutume ;) ). Celle ci peut être considérée comme une suite à mon two shot**_** Une Erreur**_**, mais même si les faits s'enchainent, les deux fics sont indépendantes et vous pourrez comprendre**_** Tout n'est qu'une histoire de temps**_** sans avoir lu**_** Une Erreur**_**. L'ambiance change un peu par rapport à mes précédentes fics : pas de fin tragique, du moins pas pour le moment ;) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Laissez moi une review =)**

* * *

**Tout n'est qu'une histoire de temps**

* * *

- Hermione ! C'est ta fille ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement ! Bon sang, elle n'avait que quatre ans ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais !

Caressant le velours vert émeraude du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais pelotonnée, je me tournai, plongeant mon visage dans les coussins soyeux, ne laissant que mon dos au regard de Drago. Cela fait bientôt un an, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout s'est passé il y a deux jours à peine. Cela fait bientôt un an, et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas réussi à oublier. On dit bien que le temps efface les peines. Mais moi ce n'est pas une peine, ni même un chagrin, c'est une douleur insoutenable qui me ronge de l'intérieur, ce sont des remords immense qui m'emprisonnent dans des pensées morbides, ce sont des regrets beaucoup trop nombreux qui m'assaillent et m'étouffent dans une oppressante béatitude. Cela va bientôt faire un an que Ronald Weasley est mort et je m'en veux terriblement. Comme toujours mon corps se crispe à ce nom. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Je n'ai jamais pu lui expliquer. Pourquoi mon esprit ne peut-il pas simplement l'effacer, l'oublier, l'abandonner, l'envoyer au loin, là où aucune de mes pensées traîtresses ne pourra le retrouver ? J'ai l'impression d'être hantée par un fantôme. Un à un je desserre l'emprise de mes doigts sur le pauvre tissu martyrisé et je murmure dans un souffle.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Je n'attendais pas réellement de réponse, n'étant pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendue. Sa réponse m'assomma, il avait raison. Il avait terriblement raison. Mais il se trompait. Paradoxal non ?

- Non en effet je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas. Comment peux-tu abandonner Liana ? Elle est si jeune. Elle aussi ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus jouer avec elle, pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus lui faire de câlins, pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus lui lire d'histoire, pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus la regarder en face ! Que veux-tu que je lui réponde ? Elle vient presque tout les soirs me voir en pleurant. Et quand elle me pose toutes ses questions, tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est la bercer d'illusions, de mensonges au goût de miel, de promesses vides de toutes âmes « ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ne va pas bien en ce moment, mais bientôt elle ira mieux. Tu verras, bientôt tout ira mieux. Maman t'aimera toujours. ». Mais comment convaincre une fillette alors que moi-même je n'en crois pas un mot ? Que dois je lui promettre la prochaine fois ? Que veux-tu que je lui dise Hermione ? Que sa mère ne la supporte plus parce qu'elle a été la cause de la mort de son premier amour ? Comment veux-tu expliquer cela à une gamine de cinq ans bon sang ? Elle se rappelle à peine de ce qui s'est passé ...

La voix de Drago se cassa sur ce dernier mot. Sa colère retomba puisque je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Bénis soient ces coussins qui cachent mes larmes, je ne veux pas que Drago s'en rende compte. Avec un léger soupir, il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et plaça sa main légère sur mon dos. Présence chaude et réconfortante, je me laissai aller à la caresse.

- Hermione ma chérie, ça va bientôt faire un an, il serait temps que tu fasses ton deuil. Tu ne peux pas laisser Liana seule. Tu devrais savoir à quel point c'est dur de grandir sans une mère aimante. Je ne veux pas que Liana grandisse sans mère.

Son ton était doux, presque amoureux te chacun de ses mots se fichèrent avec une violence inouïe dans mon cœur. Déjà la chaleur de son corps s'éloignait. Excuse moi Drago d'avoir oublié ton enfance. Mon corps se tendit en un cri silencieux, trop puissant pour que les sons s'échappent de ma gorge. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon Drago. Puissiez-vous m'excuser un jour de tout le mal que je vous ai fait. Mais tu te trompes. Je n'en veux pas à Liana. Je m'en veux à moi-même de n'avoir su la protéger. Son image reste indissociable de celle de Ron dans mon esprit. Je ne veux plus affronter Ron alors je fuie Liana. Pas très courageux. Je me haie pour cette attitude. Je me déteste pour cela. Ça ne fait que rajouter un fardeau de plus sur mes épaules. Je me laisse glisser le long du fauteuil pour me retrouver à genou, mon visage enfouit au cœur de mes bras. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux et à chasser mes larmes. Le velours vert émeraude. Comme les yeux de Harry. Mon meilleur ami. Mon ex meilleur ami. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus lui et Ginny. Si seulement... avant de partir dans de telles divagations, je rassemble mes pensées. Avec des si on pourrait mettre un dragon dans carafe de jus de citrouille.

Ooo

LA CAUSE DES ELFES ENFIN ABANDONNEE ?

Le mystère Hermione Malefoy

Et oui, cela fait presque un an que l'éminente protectrice de nos chers Elfes de Maison a disparu de tous les salons et congrès tenus par notre Ministère en faveurs des Espèces Magique. Hermione Malefoy y était pour tant auparavant un élément incontournable. Aurait-elle enfin compris que la cause était désespérée ? Après tout même les Elfes de Maison rechignent à être libérés.

Ou bien la mort de son ami de longue date Ronald Weasley l'aurait-elle plus affectées qu'un simple ami le devrait ? Celle qui a ensorcelé Harry Potter, Viktor Krum et réussi à marier Drago Malefoy, n'en serait pas à un cœur volé de plus. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que tous les prédécesseurs et/ou successeurs, avaient, comment dire, un rang social plus élevé…

On peut aussi mettre en cause ses relations : pour tous ceux qui ont déjà entendu parler de l'Empoisonneuse, nous savons de sources sûres, que la grande Hermione Granger compte parmi ses amis et clients les plus proches.

Une vente qui aurait mal tourné ? Un discours trop virulent à l'encontre de son association pour les elfes ? Un cœur de plus à mettre sur la liste de ses trophées de chasse ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. (suite p5)

Rita Skeeter

Ooo

Ah celle là ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de moi ! Cela ne me manquait pas étrangement ! J'ai comme une envie d'écraser des scarabées… A la place je prend le torchon qui me sert accessoirement de journal et le tord dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables avant d'en faire une boule froissée et non reconnaissable et enfin le déchirer en petits morceaux… Et un petit _Incendio_ pour la route. Non ma réaction n'est pas exagérée. Quoique à la mine de Drago et Liana en face de moi, mon avis n'est pas partagé.

Cette dernière me fait un grand sourire creusant des fossettes dans ses joues avant de reposer brusquement sa cuillère, provoquant des gerbes de lait. Cela ne la ralentit en rien, elle se lève faisant voleter sa robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds. Un ange sur terre. Le soleil qui joue dans ses cheveux et qui fait couler ses reflets dorés m'empêche la superposition du visage de Ron. Un véritable miracle.

Aussi quand elle se met à sautiller de partout en tapant des mains en chantonnant "maman est guérie, maman est guérie", j'empêchai Drago de la rasseoir et je me mit à rire avec elle. Un rire pur que moi-même je n'avais plus entendu depuis trop longtemps. Je m'écartais de la table et ouvrit les bras afin de rassurer ma fille. Elle vint en courant se blottir contre moi, sans une once d'hésitation. Ma fille. Je n'aurai jamais du l'abandonner comme ça.

Malheureusement un nuage vint obscurcir les rayons du soleil et Ron s'imposa à nouveau à mon esprit torturé. Je me crispais mais gardai ma fille contre moi. Sa présence m'empêcha de retomber dans ma mélancolie rancunière. Las mon esprit habitué à réfléchir rapidement fit des rapports là où je ne pense pas que j'en aurai fait. Néanmoins un plan commençait à se former, émergeant du flou de mes pensées noires. Rita Skeeter m'avait donné la clef sans le vouloir. La clé pour échapper à mes démons. La clé pour renvoyer Ronald Weasley aux fins fonds de ma mémoire sans aucuns regrets.

Je plongeais mon visage dans la chevelure bouclée de Liana, inspirant son parfum, m'imprégnant de sa douceur, lui volant sa joie de vivre afin de chasser Ron, pour le moment. J'avais un but à présent, j'allais pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

Ooo

- Désolé Chéri.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago avant de glisser hors des draps. _Lumos_. Mon souffle rendit la vie à une bougie qui projeta ses ombres dans notre chambre, irradiant mon corps d'une teinte mystérieuse. Dans la pénombre silencieuse j'évoluai plus légère qu'une plume et plus discrète que la douleur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Les voiles des rideaux sombres semblaient flotter en cette chaude nuit de fin de printemps. Une magnifique chouette me suivait du regard depuis la branche du saule pleureur du jardin. La nuit claire faisait étinceler ses yeux dorés. Etant d'humeur joyeuse, j'amenais un de mes longs doigts de pianiste devant mes lèvres en chuchotant :

- Chut Mnémo, c'est un secret.

Et de finir par un clin d'œil. Ma chère Mnémosyne me comprit une fois de plus et cligna ses grands yeux avant de s'élancer dans les airs en un doux froufroutement. Ma complice pourra ainsi me prévenir si un intrus s'approche quand je sortirai. Furtivement, je me glissai vers une énorme malle ouvragée que j'ouvris avec un petit cliquetis. Remerciant mentalement Millicent qui avait pris soin de toutes ces capes pendant ces longs mois où je n'étais plus moi-même. Caressant un instant les douces étoffes, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs. Tant de temps perdu. Une année qui aura disparu comme ça. A cause de lui. Lui dont j'ai brisé la vie.

Le hululement doux de Mnémosyne me sortit de ma torpeur, m'empêcha de retomber dans ces remords qui me hantaient, et m'empêcha de me laisser aller aux larmes. Un léger sourire remercia ma chouette tandis que je secouai mes cheveux afin de me remettre les idées en place. Ma main plongea, s'insérant entre les piles de capes aux tissus précieux des Malefoy. Au toucher je reconnu la mienne, celle qui m'a suivie tout au long de la guerre, celle qui m'a protégée par sa magie, ma compagne lors des pires instants, ma protection lors des transactions peu légales que j'entreprenais alors. J'ai une vieille amie à retrouver.

Avec un petit sourire entendu je rabattis la capuche devant mes yeux avant de me faufiler dehors, l'ombre de Mnémo me couvrant comme un garde du corps. Un observateur très discret qui me verrait à cet instant ne pourrait que voir des fines lèvres appartenant à un visage sans âge. Mais assurément il ne resterait pas là. L'aura inquiétante que je dégageais m'avait valu le surnom de l'Ombre Noire pendant la guerre. Nul n'avait jamais su de quel côté je combattais et cela les avait inquiéter beaucoup plus que n'importe quel sort de Magie Noire.

Ooo

Un regard pour la lune. Une heure et trois minutes du matin. Pile à l'heure. Comme quoi on a du mal à se défaire des vieilles habitudes. Une heure et six minutes. Avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de la gentille Hermione Granger-Malefoy, je sortis ma main des replis de la lourde cape, avec un regard fasciné, je fis jouer mes longs doigts dans les airs en chuchotant une ancienne incantation runique. Un doux éclat doré filtra sous la porte en bois massif. Sourire. Je reculais dans l'ombre rabattant ma capuche sur mes yeux. Mon ouïe ultra fine entendit le pas lourd et hésitant qui descendait les escaliers endormis. La poignée ouvragée descendit à demi puis remonta. Manifestement Elle ne comptait pas me revoir aussi tôt. Peut être avait-elle même réussi à m'oublier. Mon sourire mauvais revint tandis que la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un fin visage qui espérait encore que tout ceci ne soit qu'un funeste rêve, une illusion perverse. En témoignent le cri étouffé, les yeux écarquillés, la main portée à la bouche, et un murmure horrifié.

- Toi

* * *

_Et si tout n'était qu'illusion et que rien n'existait ? Dans ce cas, j'aurais vraiment payé mon tapis beaucoup trop cher. Woody Allen _

* * *

**Avez vous une idée sur l'identité de la personne qu'Hermione est allée réveiller au milieu de la nuit ? Ce n'est pas un des personnages phares de la saga, mais elle est quand même mentionnée à de nombreuses reprises...**  
**J'avoue ce n'est pas facile =)**  
**Si quelqu'un est volontaire pour me corriger mes chapitres pour cette fic et/ou d'éventuels OS à côté, faites moi signe ! Je ne mors pas et j'aurai besoin d'aide pour rester claire ! Dans le prochain chapitre : de l'action, du mystère, une dispute, des larmes, de l'espoir, du chantage, un sortilège trop puissant... (Comment ça je fais de la publicité mensongère ? loin de moi une telle idée ! ) La seule chose que je peux vous promettre : au prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez le titre ! (et il y a la dispute =D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée, le début est difficile a mettre en place, alors je met énormément de temps à poster… Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, je vais partir pendant trois semaines dans une contrée inconnue et sans connexion Internet (je n'aurai que mon portable, dur dur).**

**Merci à mes reviews : Malfoy Funambule, Cuzon, Diloule et surtout Seamrag qui m'a aidée pour ce chapitre (c'est une maniaque des virgules, faites attention !)**

* * *

**Tout n'est qu'une histoire de temps**

* * *

_- Toi._

Si le regard d'Hermione exprimait à la perfection ce qu'elle pensait de la réaction de l'endormie, cette dernière ne put voir que le sourire suintant de mépris. D'un geste plein de suffisance, Hermione rabattit encore plus la capuche sur son visage, voulant éviter à tout prix que l'endormie ne la reconnaisse. Elle voulait conserver son ascendant, sa position de force. Car elle, elle connaissait l'identité de l'Empoisonneuse. Satisfaction.

D'un pas léger elle contourna dédaigneusement la jeune femme abasourdie qui lui faisait face et avança dans le couloir mal éclairé. Ses yeux mémorisèrent tout, le moindre détail de cette maison. N'importe quel point de pression serait le bienvenu afin de forcer l'Empoisonneuse à accepter ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Des photos, toutes animées, montraient la joie de vivre d'une jolie petite famille. Deux adultes et un petit garçon blond comme les blés. Elle arriva devant la porte du salon. Tout était propre, bien rangé. Tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. D'après ses souvenirs, la pièce était beaucoup moins chaleureuse que lorsqu'elle y passait en temps de guerre. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du fauteuil, elle entendit son hôte la rejoindre, enfin remise de ses émotions. Hermione s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil, royalement. Elle entraperçut la jeune femme secouer la tête comme pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Puis abandonner et se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Reddition.

- Je ne touche plus à tout ça. J'ai arrêté. La guerre est finie à présent. L'Empoisonneuse est définitivement morte.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire ironique, elle fit jouer ses doigts dans les airs, encore une fois. Magie.

- Personne ne nous entendra ainsi. Tu as plutôt bien réussi pour une ancienne Poufsouffle. Tu as une grande maison, une famille qui m'a l'air heureuse. Mais vous vivez un peu trop aisément par rapport à ce que vous gagnez. N'oublie jamais d'où te viennent tes économies l'Empoisonneuse, je pourrais m'en vexer.

La voix d'Hermione magiquement transformée, modulait à la perfection les syllabes pour que celles-ci laissent planer le spectre d'une menace dans la petite pièce. La jeune femme en face d'elle frissonna et tenta camoufler son regard incertain. Mensonge.

- J'ai perdu mes contacts avec le milieu. J'ai tout laissé tomber. Pour ma famille. Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité Madame.

La jeune femme se tordait les doigts. Anxiété. Quand elle osa enfin lever les yeux, elle ne vit que le mince sourire qui s'était formé à ses mots. Sourire suffisant. Comme toujours. Habitude.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se dit dans le milieu justement. Et je sais très bien où est l'entrée de ton atelier secret.

Le sourire, ou plutôt le rictus, s'accentua alors qu'Hermione se levait afin de s'approcher à pas de velours d'une ancienne commode ouvragée. Elle avança sa fine main blanche, remerciant les cours de Drago qui avaient fait d'elle une parfaite Legilimens. Elle se concentra pour reproduire exactement les mêmes gestes que ceux qui venaient de défiler à toute allure dans l'esprit de l'Empoisonneuse à l'instant même. Puis elle s'arrêta en percevant les émotions contradictoires de la jeune femme et sa panique qui à présent envahissait tout. Grand sourire sarcastique. Elle aimait cette sensation de toute puissance. Sensation tout à fait grisante. L'Empoisonneuse s'était interposée entre sa main et la commode. Oubliant pour quelques instants sa frayeur, et l'aura mauvaise qui entourait sa visiteuse. Révolte.

- Bien, bien, je le reconnais. Mais qui êtes vous pour savoir des choses dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne ? Pour connaitre des gestes que je n'ai effectués que trois fois dans ma vie, à chaque fois seule et protégée des regards indiscrets ? Peu importe, j'ai bien conscience que nous ne sommes pas du même niveau. Que me voulez vous cette fois-ci ?

Voir la Poufsouffle devenir aussi courageuse qu'un Gryffondor amusa profondément Hermione. Le Choixpeau avait dû se tromper en la plaçant dans cette maison parce que, assurément, l'Empoisonneuse aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor. Le visage de Ron se matérialisa dans ses pensées, et confuse elle se dit qu'elle-même aurait eu sa place à Serpentard pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Devant le regard intrigué de la Poufsouffle, qui n'osait tout de même pas s'approcher plus d'elle, et le long silence, Hermione reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers une table pour y faire apparaître un mince parchemin. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un autre fauteuil, dos à la cheminée, à l'abri de l'ombre. L'Empoisonneuse avança d'un pas hésitant avant de se raviser et de rester devant sa précieuse commode, invoquant le parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette. _Accio_.

Hermione restait de marbre tandis que les yeux affolés relisaient la courte liste. Impossible.

- Ce n'est pas possible, jamais je ne parviendrai à réunir tout cela !

Hermione n'effectua aucun mouvement. Les yeux, paniqués, relisaient pour la cinquième fois la dizaine de mots, inscrits à l'encre rouge sang. Incompréhension.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Des larmes de Dragon ! Et pas n'importe lequel, des larmes de Norvégien à Crète. Un des plus rares ! Des cheveux de Fée, passe encore, il suffit de les flatter, elles et leur égo insupportable. Mais où pourrais je trouver les perles opalescentes de l'Au Delà et la poudre de Révélation ? Ce ne sont presque que des légendes, des mythes transmis par le bouche à oreille ! Tout comme vous ne verrez jamais de cape d'invisibilité de votre vie, il va falloir que vous abandonniez ce projet fou !

Dans sa véhémence la Pouffsoufle s'était approchée d'Hermione qui ne bougeait toujours pas un seul doigt. Aveuglée par sa rage, son envie qu'elle comprenne, cette inconnue qui se permettait de la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui faire part de demandes absurdes, l'Empoisonneuse esquissa un geste afin de relever ce capuchon, cette saleté de capuchon qui la séparait de la vérité depuis tant d'années. Elle ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Emportement.

Malheureusement, Hermione était dans son esprit et anticipa son geste. Ses doigts glacés s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de l'Empoisonneuse, bloquant son envie, sa curiosité insatiable. Ce contact sembla brûler cette dernière qui s'échappa et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Le parchemin toujours serré dans son poing. Tension.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais appel à toi, si j'avais besoin d'ingrédients courants, je serais allée me servir seule. Tu as un budget illimité et un mois. Comme d'habitude.

Hermione s'évanouit, disparaissant sous les yeux de la Poufsouffle. Ne restaient plus comme traces de son passage qu'une bourse allègrement rebondie, avance sur son paiement, et le fin parchemin, toujours entre ses doigts. La jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son visage, desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts, laissant le parchemin voleter jusqu'à son riche tapis. Elle contempla d'un air désabusé l'encre rouge mat qui avait décolorée, laissant sa main comme ensanglantée. Peu importe, de toute façon elle la connaissait par cœur cette liste à présent. Désillusion.

oOo

Deux grands yeux chocolat suivirent le pauvre fou qui s'avançait inéluctablement vers une grande tour lisse et sans la moindre fenêtre. Ils le jaugeaient, sans inquiétude, admirant sa démarche assurée, son port de tête altier, son corps trop parfait. Contre toute attente, ce fut la tour qui s'effondra sous les coups du fou. Les deux iris marron clair se plissèrent sous le rire de la jeune fille qui battait des mains. Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Liana avait réussi à mettre sa mère échec et mat. Hermione avait l'esprit entièrement tourné vers le plateau, analysant ses moindres faits et gestes. Comment une enfant de cinq ans pouvait-elle la battre elle, femme adulte et pas trop bête ? Hermione ne resta pas éternellement plongée dans ses pensées, le rire franc et clair de sa fille la fit éclater de rire rapidement.

- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait te faire perdre aux échecs pour que tu retrouves le sourire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

La jeune femme calma son rire avant de jeter un coup d'œil faussement méprisant vers la porte de la chambre d'enfant.

- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu sois plus fort que moi aux échecs ! J'ai eu un très bon professeur…

Voyant ses yeux se voiler de tristesse, Drago se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

- Je te montre ma supériorité quand tu veux chérie. Tu as un colis qui t'attend sur la table du salon bleu. Liana vient ici, il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à jouer correctement aux échecs ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je perde la face en jouant contre ta mère n'est-ce pas ?

Ignorant la moue moqueuse de sa mère, la petite blonde se leva et se jeta en courant dans les bras grands ouverts de son père.

- Oui, oui, faut que tu gagnes maman !

Hermione eut un soupir désespéré devant le regard victorieux de Drago.

- Liana, on doit dire "il faut que tu battes maman" ou bien "il faut que tu écrases maman" ou alors "il faut que tu infliges une défaite cuisante à maman", d'accord ma chérie ?

La jeune femme brune eut un nouveau soupir désespéré en voyant sa fille écouter et retenir attentivement tout ce que disait son père.

- Liana je t'en prie n'écoute rien de ce que peut te dire ton père, il raconte n'importe quoi, je suis certaine qu'il a prit un coup sur la tête ce matin !

Drago fit un grand sourire et plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa fille, lovée dans ses bras.

- N'écoute pas ta mère mon trésor, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit quand elle me voit. Allez, on va commencer cette leçon tout de suite. Faudrait que je pense à t'acheter un balai Liana, si tu es aussi douée aux échecs, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux sur un balai !

- Ah non ! On a dit qu'on attendait qu'elle ait six ans ! Drago, je te préviens, si tu en achète un, je l'utilise pour nettoyer la maison !

Drago sortit avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil.

- Un colis t'attend au salon Madame Je-dénigre-tout-ce-qui-à-trait-au-Quiddich.

Intriguée, Hermione décroisa élégamment ses longues jambes puis se redressa d'un bond. Elle épousseta sa robe jaune et jeta un œil au plateau de jeu. Elle aurait dû mieux écouter les leçons de Ron, lui aussi était très doué. Mais elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ses conseils, préférant le regarder lui. Du moins au début. Rapidement, ses pensées étaient tournées vers une autre personne, pas rousse mais blonde cette fois-ci.

Ron, Ron, Ron… Pourquoi tout me ramène toujours à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive que très rarement à profiter de l'instant présent ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses boucles brunes, et se décida à descendre ouvrir ce fameux colis. L'Empoisonneuse avait été rapide, pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour lui dire qu'elle avait échoué dans ses recherches. Impossible, l'Empoisonneuse la craignait trop pour lui annoncer une telle nouvelle.

Alors que la porte allait se refermer derrière elle, Hermione fit rapidement demi tour, glissant sa main dans la petite ouverture, elle ordonna aux pièces de se ranger toutes seules. De même, par un mouvement impérieux du poignet, elle obligea le plateau à se ranger dans une ancienne armoire en acajou, le tapis à se remettre correctement, et la fenêtre à se fermer ainsi que la porte.

Ayant envie de bouger après tout ce temps passé à rester assise, elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, appréciant la sensation de vitesse incontrôlable. Afin de ne pas tomber, elle sauta les deux dernières marches et atterri légèrement en riant. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une lourde porte ouvragée, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer avant de se refermer dans son dos, sans un bruit.

Un claquement de doigts. Le paquet s'ouvrit. Dévoilant un coffret précieux. Le même que d'habitude. Hermione eut un sourire, mais celui-ci était franchement inquiétant. Elle saisit une fiole fragile entre ses longs doigts, l'éleva afin de l'examiner à la lueur du soleil. De fins volutes irisés se formèrent à l'intérieur du liquide opalescent. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Elle n'a pas perdu ses contacts, ça c'est sûr !

- Des larmes de dragons ? Où as-tu réussi à trouver cela ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna rapidement, refermant le coffret. Mais Drago fut plus rapide et le saisit, examinant attentivement son contenu. L'esprit d'Hermione se mit en marche pour trouver une bonne excuse le plus rapidement possible. Déjà le blond se tournait vers elle avec un air ahuri.

- Tu as ici des ingrédients très rares. Comment les as-tu obtenus ? A quoi vont-ils te servir ?

Hermione masqua ses émotions, espérant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de ses mensonges.

- J'ai fait jouer mes anciens contacts. Tu sais, je me suis dit que je voulais continuer mes recherches pour trouver un remède pour les Loups Garou. J'étais si proche du but avant…

Déstabilisé, Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il souffla.

- Avant la mort de Lupin, oui, je sais. Désolée ma chérie. Décidemment je ne fais que te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais la Poudre de Révélation n'a jamais été employée pour faire de la Magie pure, j'en ai surtout entendu parler dans la Magie Noire, alors je me suis inquiété. Mais je ne te dérangerai plus maintenant, j'espère que tu réussiras.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. S'il s'était retourné, il serait peut être revenu sur ses dernières paroles en voyant l'éclair de culpabilité dans les yeux d'Hermione, et ses larmes couler.

* * *

_Feindre de croire un mensonge est un mensonge exquis. Maurice Chapelan _

* * *

**Je n'ai pas respecter mes engagements : vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre le titre… Je comptais mettre cette scène dans ce chapitre mais elle est beaucoup trop longue. Donc au prochain !**  
**Toujours pas d'idées sur l'identité de l'Empoisonneuse? J'avoue ce n'est pas facile =)**  
**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable week end, et je retourne à mes révisions (oral de français…). Croisez les doigts pour moi !**


End file.
